Let's Play a Game
by SilverxWolf
Summary: Told in Sakura's P.O.V about how her life is. How shes the girl on the side, the smoker, the partier, the drinker, the bad girl that your mom warned you not to mess with but secrets tend to come out. what could happen SasxSakxIno love triangle fer beginin
1. Chapter 1

__

'One hot kiss

One blazing touch

Millions of searing thoughts

Two unsteady hearts

Two bodies needing touch

But never together

This forsaken love

Never any lust

Always a huge amount of trust

Being apart is a must

Such a huge sorrow

Two made for each other

Kept apart by rules

Kept apart by the world

One day they'll rise

One day they'll be able to love

But not for lust

Not for touch

For their love

One more hot kiss

One more searing touch

Melds them together

Two bodies entwined

Two hearts beating together

Two minds same thoughts'

By : Me : SilverxWolf

(Do NOT copy this please)

I guess you can say it ALL started 2 years ago. I was a Freshman back then I'm a junior now, my name? Sakura Haruno, I am the rebellious, smart assed teenage girl with a 'banging body' according to Ino, my back then best friend I had met her that year. She was a Freshman so was all of us. Only difference is she took him from me, I'm going to take him back soon.

So that was the year I met Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sai. I came to high school with my two best friends : Temari and Tenten who weren't your average girls. We were bad, bad influences to the other girls and the ones the little girls look up to : Beautiful, strong, tomboys, partiers, singers, rock climbers, always looking for something dangerous.

You could say that I met Ino last, I befriended her after meeting Sasuke she had come from her lunch table with him the one day.

__

(Flashbacks (yes there is multiple to explain my story, they're all important so read them)

I smiled and said "hi" she looked at me weird and waved back. Hinata seemed to know her and didn't seem to like her very much by the looks of it. I turned to her and she waved me off slightly and then mouthed 'Talk to you later'. I nodded then went back to looking at Ino. I made small talk with her for a little bit before she drug Sasuke off with her.

I turned to Hinata and she started talking. "That's Ino Yaminaka she's a model, and is…emotional to put it nicely. She doesn't like anyone knowing Sasuke, I heard she likes him. They had went out last year." My eyes widened. The guy who was always flirting with me might like her? I don't doubt it but I don't quite want to believe it yet. Anyways he hooked up with Karin, Ino's best friend about a week ago, so no worries. Besides I planned to ask him out a couple days after he was done with Karin. I said to Hinata "Don't worry it won't matter" and smiled brightly. She nodded still looking wary. I turned to Temari.

1 week later:

"Sasuke?" I called out Tenten beside me. I was nervous you could say after Kabuto had crushed my heart. "Yeah?" He turned and looked at me with a slight smile. "Will you go out with me?" His smile dropped. "Sakura…I just want to be friends. I don't really want another girlfriend yet sorry." I smiled and said "Okay it's cool" and gave him a hug like always before walking away.

That Friday:

I went over to Sasuke's house. Ino was already there, like the first time. But this time when him and I walked up to his room she was sitting on the bed and giggled . "What?" I asked. "oh it was kindah funny cause you called as Sasuke and I were making out." She replied. I turned sharply to him looking for the 'no' but he smiled brightly and said "Yeah we had gotten together the day after I broke up with Karin" I narrowed my eyes. "Congratulations Sasuke" and then I said "Look I'm going to go I just remembered Temari and I are going partying tonight" I smirked a couple beers and some vodka and all this will be forgotten. Ino snapped her head in my direction. "YOU party??" she asked surprised. "There's A LOT about me, you don't know Ino" "Even I didn't know that" Sasuke whispered. "I don't have to tell you everything." I snapped and walked out calling Temari. "Temari party tonight, where at and how quick can we be there?" I asked. She murmured a reply.

That summer:

Sasuke and I were still friends and I went down to Florida with him and his family. We stayed at a huge manison by the beach and in that huge house that was the time I got my first of many kisses from him. We continued the little fling until 3 days later when I had to leave cause my mother went to the hospital for head trauma from a car accident. My favorite time down there: The time where he had pushed me against the wall. We stopped the whole thing when I left. Cause he still had Ino waiting at home with NO idea of what went on.

The next school year: We fought bad and it just didn't work out

A month later:

Sitting at my new table with Rikuya and Kira, I talked to them about my problems and how I didn't want to forgive him and they convinced me to forgive him and get over it before we'd never be friends again.

A week later:

We were friends again. Thanks to me.

This year of school, first day:

Ino and I are still fighting, my anger building up to a boil, I'm at my breaking point. Sasuke and I? Friends and still had the once in awhile cheat session going on.

(Flashbacks over)

So that's my story, my life. I walked into school with Temari we've gone from just partying to drinking and partying and smoking. I don't do drugs she does though. We got to our lockers and threw our stuff we didn't need in there. I have A's and B's in school working to be a Doctor one day. I am 5'7" pink and black long hair down to the middle of my back, emerald eyes like no other and perfect pale skin I have B's (more than a handful or a mouthful is wasteful ;) in my book) and smooth abs and a very thin stomach due to my rock climbing and kickboxing lessons. THIS is my story. MY life.

**A/N: yeah yeah I KNOW I don't finish stories. THIS one is wayyyy different. Review. I'm working on the next chappie now but it won't go up if I don't' get at least 2 reviews. I'm new to the 'M' rated stories so go easy please and Thank you :) **


	2. Chapter 2

'_How can one touch bring love_

_How can one voice seem to come from above_

_How can you bring this feeling to me?'_

By : Me

SilverxWolf

I walked into lunch, Ino didn't have lunch with us this year, like she did the last two years. Thankfully I don't think Sasuke and I could last as friends if she was. We sat at a circular table with Sasuke and Temari beside me. I was dressed in a short black tight skirt with a black camisole that had glow in the dark paint ALL over it neon pink, yellow, blue, green and orange everywhere. My hair had some purple dyed in it from when I got drunk and they dyed my bangs and the tips of my hair. Last night's party was epic. Tonight's? Should be one of the best which is why I'm dressed the way I am. Temari sitting next to me with a white camisole covered in glow in the dark paint and a pair of booty shorts. Tonight Sasuke and Shikamaru were joining us.

Ino refused to come when I informed her there'd be alcohol not stupid enough to give her the address cause she'd call the cops on us all. Too bad it's an hour away and we're all sleeping at my house afterwards since my mom passed away Temari and I live alone. Did I mention Temari is my best friend who ran away and came to live with me? Oops guess not. Well now you know. Anyways school went normal Ino and I ignoring each other still all my friends used to it. Hell everyone is used to it now. Temari and I got into my brand new 2 seat Ferrari California 2009 sleek in metallic cherry red with black seats. I loved my baby. I slammed it in reverse and backed up slamming on the brakes before almost hitting Ino who was dumb enough to walk out behind where she knew I was driving. She came to the window and yelled at me " YOU BITCH YOU TRIED TO KILL ME ARE YOU PSYCHOTIC!?" I flipped her off and flicked it into drive before screeching to the a start a little bit of a swerve from the tail and sped off at 90mph.

Crap! I forgot I was at school still. I slowed down to 50mph and accelerated out of the parking lot and onto the street. Quickly getting to the back roads most don't realize are there, not even the cops. Sad right? I heard the sound of a Lamborghini Gallardo coming up behind me. Knowing it was Sasuke who was driving by the speed. Naruto tries to stay behind me when he drives it. They live together. Naruto was abused as a child so Mrs. Uchiha took him in. Sasuke sped up faster must be at least at 100mph since I was at 95mph. I smoothly switched lanes driving on the wrong side. Sasuke pulled up beside us. I turned to Temari and we smirked. I put in my 'Disturbed : Down with the Sickness' CD in and blasted it throughout my baby. Then Sasuke and I started the switching lanes thing we always did.

Weaving in and out of each other making a beautiful sight with my Cherry Red and His Metallic Black cars easily weaving between each other like they were built just for them to be driven next to each other. We soon made it to my favorite part. The U-turn area that continues the direction we're all headed. I spun into the U-turn perfectly hearing the harmonious screeching our wheels of course I led in first Sasuke has a tendency to skid out….like he JUST did. I watched the car spin out of control and then straighten out before heading back towards where I parked my car. I jumped out and slid over the hood of my wonderful car and didn't scratch it. If I did I could easily get it fixed. My mother was the most famous doctor and photographer and even owned a corp. The Haruno Clothing line. Which brought in millions a year thanks to Temari and I speaking of which I have to go into the office on Sunday good thing it's Friday.

I leaped off and landed lightly and stunningly judging by Sasuke's shocked face. I walked over laughing and tackled him and then looked in the car. "You okay Naruto?" I asked. "Yeah Teme does that too much nowadays so I'm used to it." I laughed at that reply before leaning back up and saw Sasuke in front of me. I smiled softly before hugging him once more, his arms wound perfectly around my slender waist before moving back and sliding across the hood of my car again and then loosing my balance I ended up falling on my ass getting my leggings dirty along with my skirt. Temari rolled her eyes and threw me my extra black skirt this one a little shorter making me not as comfortable and I quickly stripped while Sasuke and Naruto drove off knowing more than better what would happen if they peeked.

I quickly threw my dirty clothes in the trunk and then took off after Sasuke not willing to let him get home first. I moved about 2 years ago and by chance we ended up being next door neighbors. I sped as fast as my car would go soon he came in sight and then soon I was about to start our weaving again. That is until I heard the cops sirens. Fuck that was NOT supposed to happen! I pressed my favorite life saving button which was the license plate coverer and flew down the road straight behind Sasuke knowing full well how HUGE the ticket will be if we both get caught. The cop soon couldn't keep up and we pulled into our driveways just a minute before the cop car pulled onto our street closing the garage doors before he could see our cars. We all met outside and I went up to them "When's Shikamaru coming? And why aren't you coming Naruto?" I asked. "I'm not coming cause Neji invited me to sleep over which means I can see Hinata." He smiled widely. He's been crushing on her for a year, not noticing that she likes him back.

I nodded and turned to Sasuke looking for the answer to my other question. "He should be here soon" Sasuke replied. I looked at him wide eyes. "How soon?!?!" I yelped out. He smirked. "ooh 20mins at most" I zoomed into the house and told Temari "WHAT?!? 20 minutes to get ready!!" She yelled back. I nodded and in a flash we were both in our respective rooms. I straightened my hair since I wore it in curls today and threw a swimsuit underneath my clothes that I already had on and packed an extra pair before doing my make-up. Sure enough in 20 minutes the door bell rang while I was brushing my teeth and STILL trying to fix my make-up I've only been doing it for 5 minutes. I ran down unlocked the door and flung it open before quickly spinning around before they could see what I was doing or how I looked. I finished my teeth and then put on green and black eyeliner popping my eyes out some silver eye shadow and black sparkly mascara along with clear lip gloss. Cherry flavored like always, delicious. I looked at myself before grabbing two towels one for Temari. The house that the party was at is huge with 2 indoor pools and a bar.

We all got into the car bags of clothing for later tonight when we get home were thrown on my couch, yes even though Sasuke lives next door they don't want to walk in there drunk. I saw Sasuke's black shirt it matched mine. That was the shirt I did for him at our first party we went to together I smiled at him and waved and then hugged Shikamaru. Temari came down wearing a short blue skirt with her white shirt and a sky blue bikini underneath. Mine was black and red. We got into my lovely little Audi 2008 a little old but I loved the car. We threw the two bags one with Temari's and my stuff and the other with Shikamaru's and Sasuke's. I sped a little over 70mph and we flew down winding roads and onto the highway. It took us 45 minutes to get there. It was around 5 pm and already the house had booming music and a bunch of people. I smiled this was going to be a wild party.

I walked inside dragging Sasuke with and the strobe lights where flashing and it was lit up with only black lights making Sasuke's and my shirt go mad bright. I laughed and he smiled. I grabbed his hand again lacing it with mine, knowing that it was far enough away no one but Shikamaru and Temari would know if they saw us. I always took Sasuke with me to the far away parties where him and I wouldn't get caught. Shikamaru and Temari were together to it didn't matter if Shikamaru saw cause he knew already.

I drug him to the bar first and we both got Jell-O shots and I drank 3 of them and so did Sasuke we always drank the same amount since we could hold the same amount of liquor which by the way is kindah creepy. Then he pulled me on the dance floor 'Dip it low by Christina Milian' I swayed against him my arms above my head and then moved closer and grinded against him, he in turn moved with me his hands on my hips. We danced through multiple songs before I felt hot and sticky knowing that the one pool would be full. I headed for the other one with Sasuke.

We went to the double doors there was only a few people down this hallways surprisingly enough. I opened the doors to find only 20 people in there most on the lounge chairs there was loud music booming in here. "Get Up By Ciara" was playing and I stripped slowly of my short skirt and my tight tshirt knowing that Sasuke was watching hungrily at me. So wrong but so right. He removed his shirt and then said "Shit." I looked at him and then remembered he didn't change into his swim trunks yet. I bent down slowly to my skirt and then grabbed my keys and threw them at him he caught them and then grabbed me quickly for a hungry kiss before leaving me alone.

I dove into the pool the sticky feeling went away. I swam a lap before getting out. The guys were staring at my nice chest kindah small but nice and my 'lovely' ass according the some people. I stepped onto the diving board and jumped once landing and flung into the air into a double front flip landing solidly into the water in a perfect dive. I swam all the way to the other side before coming up. I flipped my hair backwards and then felt foreign hands wrapping around my waist. I turned in the arms and looked up to see a guy with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, slightly built and taller than me by a head. I glared and said "Eh get your arms offa me now." He smirked and wound them tighter pulling me closer. "And what will you do if I don't princess?" I growled and he looked turned on by it "Look you dick, I'm not fooling get off now, last warning." I glared and spat out at him. He smirked and said "Feisty huh? I like that in a sexy girl like you" I glared harder ooohhh this boy is gunna get it! I shot my knee straight up and hit him in his junk and quickly swam away. I got out of the pool and found my old friend Kiba, he was the one hosting this wonderful party.

"Yo Kiba." I called to him. He turned around from the girl he was with and swiped his eyes down my body before asking "What sup Saku?" I said "I need to kick a guy out for me please" I pouted cutely. His eyebrows furrowed and a frown showed up he was pissed. "Lead the way. What did the guy do?" He asked. "Tried to sexually assult me…well he kindah did when he put his arms around my waist." I told him. He growled and threw open the doors to the pool room. The guy was just getting out of the water now. "Yo! You there!" Kiba yelled. The guy looked at him and instantly got an 'oh shit' look on his face.

"Get out of my house now you don't touch one of my home girls. Ever. Got it?" Kiba got in the guys face. The guy quickly nodded and ran out of there. I smirked and Sasuke walked in. I hugged Kiba and gave him a peck on the cheek quickly and said "Thanks Kiba" He smiled slight blush from me being pressed against him. "Anytime Saku baby just call when you need me." I smiled and said "Of course." Sasuke chose then to snake his arms around my waist and pulled me up against his body before nuzzling my neck to show that I was his. I rolled my eyes. Ino was his I was no one's until he broke up with her.

**A/N: I'm getting the third chapter ready now. I won't be able to post it until Sunday late at night like 10 or 11pm Eastern Coast U.S.A time. Lol anyways i chose to update and I'd like reviews please. **


	3. Chapter 3

'_If I said_

_I love you_

_Would you_

_Hate me?_

_What if I say _

_I want to leave_

_Would you stop me?'_

By: Me

SilverxWolf

I moved out of his grasp and lifted my head to see Kiba's shocked and slightly hurt face. "Kiba this is Sasuke I'm his…chick on the side if you get what I mean" I told him with a wink and a smile. Kiba smirked and said "Just like always with you, gotta steal someone else's boyfriend." I looked at him and said "Psh liar this is the second time…you being the first." I grinned in memory of all those times behind my old school and the mens bathroom and those times we skipped class his girlfriend didn't realize for 3 months. He nodded and shook Sasuke's hand.

I dove into the pool Sasuke diving in after me. I'd make him want me tonight. I'll make him want to stay. I'm not desperate as much as I love him. I swam around him lithely in a circle. I stood up in front of him. We had ended up in the shallow end. I pressed against him tempting him to touch me. "Sasuke are you really planning on leaving me?" I asked seductively. He gulped and looked away and said "I- I don't know" I smirked. Too easy. He was my best friend and we're breaking the rules. Completely. I like that idea. I reached up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. He paid attention then his eyes slightly widening. He pulled me fully against him and kissed me back just as softly. I growled I like to be rough with most stuff.

Never had sex yet so I can't say about that. He pushed me against the wall of the pool where he could stand and I couldn't. I wrapped my legs around him and he kissed me roughly knowing that's what I wanted. I dug my nails a little into his back when he started biting and sucking and licking at my neck. I know I'm going to have a 'love bite' there for the rest of the weekend. I softly left out a tiny moan and he smirked against my neck. My turn I slightly drug my nails slowly against his chest, knowing he liked it like that. He pressed closer -if that was possible- against me and growled in my ear. "Sakura don't do that, not in public." I smirked and drug them a little harder feeling him shake with anticipation at my touch. Now he wanted more. Too bad he said to stop. I smirked and squirmed against him before getting loose. He made a grab for me and stealthily swam away.

This is what he gets when he pulls stuff like this. He could've told me before the party. I got out of the pool only to be pulled back him. He arms -that couldn't have fit more perfectly around my waist- wrapped around me and pulled me back in with him. He turned me to face him. "Sakura, I don't think I can leave just yet." He told me truthfully. I smiled and tackled him so tightly we sank to the bottom of the pool. He kissed me there. At the bottom of that pool. The most magical thing ever, until you run out of breath. We swam quickly to the top gasping for air before Sasuke grabbed me again and held me close while kicking to keep us afloat. "You wanna go dance?" He whispered. I nodded and got out of the pool before he threw me my bag with extra clothes in it just for this reason. I smiled and thanked him.

I pulled out my black and hot pink bra and matching underwear and then a skimpy white demin skirt, never randomly packing clothes I pulled out a tight mid drift tube top, showing my cherry belly ring. I looked at it and smiled then walked out after a shower. He had shower's and bathroom stalls by the pool good thing I brought soap and shampoo. I came out smelling like cherry blossoms and lavender. Sasuke was waiting smelling of 'Axe' I looped my arms around his neck and breathed in his -sexy- scent.

I pulled him out to the insanely hot crowd of dancing people after locking our bags back up in the trunk of the car. I grinded against him, it's really perverted and kind of like dry sex on the dance floor but I don't care it's Sasuke, I'm with. A lot of the dancers were grinding against each other and someone was passing around drinks. I took two and gave one to Sasuke I sipped it. Oooh Martini yum! He smirked and once we clinked glasses and downed it he got us refills and we were slowly getting tipsy. We started making out on the dance floor my hairs in his hair, his around my waist as we kept a slow off-beat dance going.

I soon saw Temari up against the wall Shikamaru basically ravaging her I smirked and pointed it out to Sasuke. "That looks fun" I hinted with a sly smile. He pulled me and slammed me to the wall a little off from them. I giggled it didn't hurt he never let it hurt me. I wrapped my legs around him my skirt completely riding up. His hands on my thighs almost on my ass. I smirked and kissed him hard knowing Temari looked to see who joined them. "Get a room!!" She yelled. I laughed and yelled back "You should be talking! Get a room yourselves!" She smirked and shook her head and Shikamaru caught her lips again.

My hands massaged his scalp and in slow circling motions. His hands now wondered under my mid drift his hand grasped my one breast and he looked at me before he took off my shirt. Oh yes. I think this now makes me a hoe. I ripped his off him too and drug one nail playfully down his perfect chest. He head tilted back with the tiny pleasure that came with the slight pain. I smirked and then kissed him full on the lips, it was slow and hard and passionate as hell. He then lifted me off the wall not breaking our kiss and led me into a more secluded area. One of the guest bedrooms, "no sex" I whispered to him. He nodded and said "I know the rules." I then kissed him. No sex was because he was still with Ino.

I ended up on my knees giving him a blow job. Moving my tongue skillfully up and down and swirling around his tip, taking him full into my mouth and bobbed my head up and down. He soon came in my mouth, I swallowed it all before licking my lips and reaching up for another kiss. He smiled and lightly kissed me slightly panting from the pleasure I just provided him with. He then got between my legs. Wait he's never done this before. He removed my underwear and then I felt his hot breath on me. I shook and tried to close my legs he lightly pushed them open. "Shh. I won't hurt you, Saku" I looked at him and laid my head back down and then felt his tongue against my folds. It felt so good, he found my hole and started pumping his tongue in and out of my tight clit. I soon came as well and he lapped it up. I was definitely slightly embarrassed now. He looked up at me and smiled and then came close to my face. "You taste really sweet Sakura." He licked his lips and looked at mine I yanked my skirt so it was back in its original position and then kissed him roughly on the lips. I flipped positions and started rubbing up against him kind of…riding him I guess you could say.

He groaned and I leaned for a kiss and then got off of him to find my underwear. I bent over and grabbed them and then put them back on. He grabbed me around the waist and rocked back and forth slowly bringing me with him. He nuzzled into my neck and groaned. "What is it Sasuke?" I asked quietly. "I just don't want to loose you or Ino and this is going to get out sometime." He muttered nuzzling more into my neck. "Then keep it quiet and so will everyone else." I whispered back. "okay" He whispered and pulled me closer and I knew this was tearing him into two. I turned around and hugged him tightly and we stayed like that for at least a half an hour not talking. Words weren't needed with us never were from the beginning it's just how it's been.

We walked out of the room me first then him 10 minutes later so no one realized what was going on. I got stopped by this beautiful girl with long black hair and ice cold blue eyes. Oh it was the girl Kiba was with earlier. She looked me up and down and said "I don't know what's so great about you you look like a whore." I felt anger boil. " I don't usually dress like this it was an accident with clothes." I replied calmly. Though she shouldn't be saying shit since she's wearing a bra and an impossibly small skirt. She pushed me lightly and said "Stay away from MY Kiba" I smirked "Glad your having fun with my leftovers" I sneered -yes it killed me to say that he is one of the greatest guys ever- and pushed her. She turned red and grabbed my long hair and pulled it. I grabbed her hand and twisted it till she ended up on the ground.

I turned and started to walk away and she grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. I landed hard on the ground arms protecting my face from smashing into the ground. She flipped me over and tried to punch me. I blocked and grabbed her fist and threw her off of me before tumbling to my feet. She yelped and got up and went it for a kick. I caught her leg and threw her to the ground once again but this time I got on top of her and punched her once in the face before she fainted. I scoffed and got off of her fixing my skirt once again and walked away and soon Sasuke came up and said "Damn Saku babe you got her good." I laughed at his gangster attempt. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

It was around 3 am when I was finally plastered and Temari found Sasuke and I plastered and dancing on the floor. She grabbed us both and pulled us to the car and took my keys. "Shikamaru's driving." She replied. I giggled and nodded. She rolled her eyes at me and Sasuke and I laid down across the back seat kindah curled up our legs since it was slightly cramped there. Shikamaru got in he doesn't drink except maybe one glass, so he always comes and parties and then drives us home. He doesn't speed though. It's going to take like an hour to get home!! About 4:15 am we all stumbled into my house and I got changed and a quick shower, everyone else did the same. Then we all flipped out the two couch beds which were customized for maximum comfort. Sasuke and I shared one and Temari and Shikamaru shared one.

Around 9 am my doorbell rang. I groaned got up combed my hair with my fingers and answered the door. It was Ino. "What do you want?" I asked harshly. "Is Sasuke here?" She asked already knowing the answer. "Nope not right now he's asleep, something I would LOVE to do right now." I hissed. She rolled her eyes and said loudly "Sasuke! Get up! I'm here!" I glared my migraine killing me. He shot up and looked at her with bloodshot eyes. Her eyes widened. "You promised you wouldn't drink!" she yelped out. He rolled his eyes and said "Ino please be quiet, and I'm sorry baby okay?" My heart twinged in pain that should be me. "Fine Sasuke but can we please go out today?" she whined. "No Ino I'm sorry I'm tired and sick." He replied. She ran over to him. "Would you like me to be your doctor for the day?" She winked at him. "No Ino baby I love you but you need to go have fun with your friends. Go get Karin and go shopping, we'll hang out tomorrow I promise" He then kissed her on the forehead. I frowned, I hated watching them together.

She nodded and they kissed for a little before she left him alone and glared at me before walking out. I slammed the door behind her, not hard enough to wake the other two up though. Sasuke wiped off his lips and patted the bed signaling for me to come over there. I laid down with him and he wrapped his arms around my waist and snuggled his face into my neck before I fell fast asleep again. I was happy. Little did I know my life would come crashing down really soon.

****

A/N: …idkay how long it'll be till I update


	4. Chapter 4

'_If I let you close_

_Would you care_

_I'm not some toy _

_For you to play with boy_

_I'm not something_

_To toss aside _

_And left to cry_

_As you walk by' _

By: Me

SilverxWolf

I awoke once more at 1pm and Sasuke was still asleep his arms wrapped tightly around me. Unfortuantly my first sight was Temari shooing someone away from the door. I went to the door after removing his arms. Ino was back again. "Is Sasuke awake?" She asked. I said "No he isn't and neither was I" I replied. She glared and then heard Sasuke say "Sakura close the door and go back to sleep I'm cold now." My eyes slightly widened then were back to normal no trace or worry or shock. Her head snapped to me and said "you're not playing with my boyfriend are you?" I rolled my eyes at her "Why would I want to do that specially after YOU touched him ewh I could get some infectious disease." I sneered, feeling bad for bashing him. She gasped and said "I don't have an disease I was just at the doctors yesterday!" She screamed in my face.

"Glad to know that Ino, now if you don't mind get the hell out of my house, I'm sending him home soon anyways don't worry." I told her and then to prove my point I walked over to Sasuke. "Sasuke that annoying girl you call a girlfriend is here please get your ass off my couch and get changed and eat then leave." I told him in a fake cold voice. His one eye popped open and looked to see a seething Ino. I snickered and he asked "What did you do to her now?" I snapped out of laughing and looked him dead in the eyes and slowly starting to glare. "What did I do?" I asked. "Yeah whatever you keep pulling stop it Sakura." He replied. I gave him a death glare that could kill a normal person too bad he was an Uchiha. "I didn't start shit! She did she accused me of stealing you!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes. "You must have said something Sakura." I growled tears stinging the corners of my eyes. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House. Uchiha." and that he did.

I packed a backpack with clothes and called the school to let them know I was not going to be there for 3 days and that I'd have all the homework done, I was going to go in tomorrow morning and quickly get it before the kids get there. I threw the back pack in my pretty pretty Ferrari and then called Kiba. "Hey Kiba" I said. "Hey babe, watsup?" He asked. "Can I crash there for like 3 days? I ran into some bitch and dick issues and like yeah" I replied. He sighed "Saku-baby you know you're always welcome here and don't worry about him. He'll be wanting you right back." I smiled, god Kiba is the best.

The next morning I woke up around 5 am and got dressed in black tight skinnies and a tight black camisole with a bright blue bra peaking out. I snagged my blue flip flop and my designer purse closing the door behind me leaving Temari a note about where I was so she wouldn't flip shit on me. I then dug through my purse for my keys and then hopped in my lovely sexy car and drove quietly for once. Once I was on the abandoned road I turned up the music playing Simple Plan today and zoomed along. I parked smoothly into a parking spot and jogged up to the doors and swung them open and slowly walked to each of my classes. I hit Kakashi's Math class first Trig was always my favorite subject as hard as it was. I soon lapped all my classes and got all my homework about 5 minutes before everyone started getting here. So I quickly ran out of the school throwing my homework in the passenger seat and driving off. The 45 minute drive seemed to take forever even though it only took me about 30 minutes.

I turned into his driveway and parked next to his canary yellow Camry that was amazingly well polished. I smiled and thought about keying his car but then realized I was staying here for 3 days and he'd be pissed and make my life a living hell. I ran away from my house cause I didn't feel like dealing with the Uchiha or his slut girlfriend, which I'm pretty sure is cheating on him with Sai. I'll catch it one day I'm pretty sure of it. So I got to the door and just walked in, not bothering to knock cause that's just rude specially when you know your friend is still asleep. Kiba only went to school two times a week cause he had amazing grades and was passing with straight A's. I could do the same but I love school cause I get to see everyone. Too bad this week. I silently crept to his bedroom door and then slowly opened it…did I mention I happened to have found a bebe gun in his house on the counter? Right in my reach, he should know better by now. I aimed it at his bed not at him and shot rapidly at him. He yelped when the first one hit the bed and then screamed like a girl while rolling off the bed and diving under it. "Take the money in the safe!!!" He yelled and I busted out laughing.

"Chill Kiba it's only me." I told him finally. He looked up and blushed and said. "Yeah Saku I knew that" I rolled my eyes and then walked over to give him a hand up and get a hug. He hugged me tightly and spun me around after moving away from the bed and then mussed up my hair. I scowled at him and he smirked and said "I can't believe you're here for 3 days, we should throw a huge party just in your honor!" He smiled wildly at the idea. "Sure why not?" I replied and we started planning. We mass texted everyone except Sasuke and invited them to the party that was going to go on for 3 days. Most replied they'd show for at least 2 so that was good. I smiled and got excited the last time I planned a party was Temari's birthday. We got everything set up by 5 since the party was starting at 6. People swarmed inside and the music blared and drinks were passed around. I joined in with the people dancing, soon enough a guy came up and put his hands on my hips. I didn't bother to look back at him cause I knew it was only for now. He grinded up against me, and it bothered me a little it wasn't _his_ hands it just wasn't the same. I threw that thought away and continued dancing with the guy.

I leaned back against him and danced right up against him to the up-beat song. It was hot and everyone was dancing along and soon enough the guy behind me whispered "I'm Raine, what's your name?" I turned around and pressed up against him and then seductively whispered "I'm Sakura." He nodded to stunned to move, so I did and started dancing with him again. He got right back in beat and we danced for a few more hours before I left him on the dance floor. I got to the bar and downed two Sex on the Beaches and a few Smirnoff's along with two shots. After that I was drunk and I was dancing again. This time a different pair of arms went around me. I looked back to see Kiba and smiled before we continued grinding. Kiba was girlfriendless at the moment and we used to be fuck buddies for a while along with me being his chick on the side but that was in the past and maybe it's time to just remember the past and repeat a few actions.

Kiba knew I was drunk and he knew I was depressed and yet he knew I could make my own decisions cause I never get drunk enough to not be able to think clearly. I giggled a little when he slammed me into the wall roughly. Kiba was always on the rough side he liked it that way and he knew I didn't mind it. His hands started roaming my body and groping me in some places. I pulled my legs up around his waist and pulled him impossibly closer to me, wanting to forget _his_ touch and erase it from my mind. Even though it was Kiba touching me it still didn't give me as much pleasure and rush as it did with _him_. Kiba fully kissed me on the lips and invaded my mouth I slowly pushed him off of me and he looked at me. I looked down and then regretfully at him and said "I can't do this." He looked a little hurt and then it seemed like he found something out.

"You're in love with Uchiha." I coughed choking on my own spit. "Kiba are you high? Cause I do NOT like that asshole." I said sharply. He shook his head sideways and then said "One day you'll realize it Sakura." and then kissed me on the forehead before walking away. I slide down against the wall and sat there and watched everyone party. About an hour later I was back on the dance floor thanks to the kid who offered me some weed. So high and drunk and grinded against people and by dawn everyone was either close to passed out or passed out. I slowly walked off the dance floor and to my room and changed and showered. I climbed into my bed, I had locked the door so no one could have sex in the bed while I was partying.

I fell asleep and woke up the next day to a lot of kids talking. I found my way to the kitchen I had already taken 3 advil and went to cook food for everyone. I made eggs and bacon and pancakes and waffles and toast, so everyone had a choice. It took over 2 hours to cook for everyone and 2 runs to the store for Kiba. So the party raved and actually lasted all 3 days passing by way to quick for me. I drove home that night after thanking Kiba for the 3 days of fun and got home by about 4 in the morning with a lovely bag of weed that I had bought off one of the many kids there. I threw it into my safe and then went upstairs and grabbed pj's and took a shower, brushed my teeth and hair before going to sleep for 2 hours.

I got up and got dressed and then walked out the door after putting make up on. I walked to my car while putting my finished homework in my bag and softly setting it on the passenger seat before thinking and throwing it into the trunk. Temari would be riding with me today. I smiled and then felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to see my least favorite person rather than Ino standing there. "What do you want Uchiha?" I asked coldly. He flinched and then approached me. "Sakura, I'm sorry for saying that." I slowly smiled and then lightly hugged him. "Where were you though?" He asked worry was apparent in his eyes. "I was at Kiba's for a 3 day party which was banging by the way." I told him. He smiled "At least I know you were safe that whole time." He replied. "Are we all good now?" He asked. I said "We're always good." he rolled his eyes and smiled. We drove to school getting there about 20 minutes early.

Naruto and Temari went off wondering and Sasuke and I chilled in the parking lot laying on the hood of his car. We then both got off about 10 minutes later and headed for the back of the school to sit by the small garden they had. We turned the corner and the first thing we saw was a flash of yellow and black together. Sasuke's hand fisted when he heard "Mmm Sai you're so good." in Ino's voice. It was then I realized that they were fucking against the damn tree. You could see Sasuke flare up with a murderous and hurt aura. I stalked over there first though and threw Sai back against the ground. "Hey!" I heard Ino yell and then gasp. I looked at her and saw her shocked face. I punched her square in the cheek.

It started a cat fight, she clawed out at me yelling "You bitch! How dare you punch me!" she caught me across my face leaving 4 thin bloody lines. I glared and then tackled her we fought hair pulling and clawing and punching along with a few kicks. I ripped out some of her hair and she ripped my shirt and scratched me on the arm. I punched her in the stomach and rolled away before getting up and kicking her. She cried out in pain and fury and jumped on me sending us both rolling into a mud pile. There was a crowd of mainly guys watching us fight and another watching Sasuke and Sai. They were almost done I could tell Sasuke let him off easy. I watched the end of their fight and me being distracted she took the chance to slap me hard.

I growled and rolled her over soaked in mud and pushed her into the mud. She grabbed my shirt the one she already ripped and pulled and it came off…damn I was left in my black lace bra and black short shorts. In turn I ripped hers off and then punched in her in the gut. She yelled in pain before punching me hard in the stomach. I lost my balance and fell back into the mud. She took this chance and straddled me and started punching me across the face. I raised my arms to protect my face and then grabbed her hands and flipped us over using my legs. Thud! She was in the mud again I smirked and gave her a black eye and then that's when a student yelled "Teacher!!" and that was my cue to roll over so it looked like she was attacking me.

The teacher pulled her off of me and Sasuke came down and threw me his shirt. The guys all complaining when I put it on. I looked at Ino and then at the teacher and told him. "Kakashi." He turned and looked at me. "Look she got enough from me and I don't need the suspension." He nodded and said "Alright I'll let you all off this time." I turned to Ino. "You're a fucking cheating ass bitch." I hissed out, scaring her. Then Sasuke turned me around and held me in his arms he was shaking and I knew she had hurt him.

**A/N: I hope you liked it hopefully I'll update again soon. But this time I would like more reviews. Thank you byes. **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Take in a breath child,_

_The world is quiet,_

_Though people may riot,_

_Calm down my child,_

_The wounds will heal,_

_They'll be sore but you'll deal,_

_Look ahead my child,_

_See the blue skies,_

_My child one day we'll fly"_

-By SilverxWolf

I slowly walked him back to my car throwing Naruto the keys to his and telling him to get Tenten home. Then I push Sasuke into the passenger seat lightly and clicked his seatbelt into place. This isn't exactly what I had planned to come back to. Luckily winter break was coming in 3 days, but for now I drove off to my house and walked the numb Sasuke inside. I sat him on the couch and gave him some hot coffee.

I sat down next to him and turned on the T.V and put in a horror movie that probably wouldn't be watched but Sasuke has always loved them. Halfway through it Sasuke leaned against me and then moved me and stretched out across the whole couch and pulled me down. I turned around and faced him on the light blue couch and asked the tell told question. "Are you okay?"

He slowly turned his head and looked at me, blank deep obsidian eyes void of emotion. I watched him carefully and he nodded slowly and said in a broken voice "I'll be okay soon. I nodded and ran my hands through his hair before placing my head on his chest. We stayed like that till the movie ended, I got up and put in another one and pulled out a bunch of tomatoes and ice cream as well.

Sasuke took a tomato and I ate some ice cream. The silence was eerie and seemed unwelcoming, making me squirm in my seat. "Sasuke, you can stay in the guest room tonight, if you don't want to go home." I offered gently, like he was a child. He slightly glared and said "Don't talk to me like I'm a child, but I will stay. Home doesn't seem so nice today." I nodded carefully and then smirked finally figuring out a way to get him out of this mood hopefully. I got up and headed to the kitchen.

I walked back into the living room to see him staring at the movie, with an unreadable face. I rolled my eyes and silently crept the rest of the way till I was behind the couch. I shot whipped cream at the back of his head and then when he turned around I shot some more in his face. His eyes showed anger and slight playfullness. Good sign there in my book. I smirked then stuck out my tongue and ran off armed with two extra bottles of whipped cream. I left 3 in the fridge for him.

My plan worked, he had gotten up and got the bottles of whipped cream. Soon he found me and I ran outside so we wouldn't wreck the furniture. I sprayed him with it as he ran out and he sprayed back. I laughed and screamed while running away. He chased me and I looked behind me and saw him suddenly get a large smirk/ almost smile on his face. I looked forward and only to run into the pool in my backyard. I screamed as I got soaking wet. Hearing some laughter above me I came up to get squirted in the face with whipped cream. Good thing my rents didn't live with me anymore, my mom would kill me. I grabbed the hand he was spraying me with and pulled him into the pool with me.

I jumped out of the water and waited for him to surface and replicated his move that he pulled on me. I laughed and ran off as he wiped it off his face. I got to the front yard before he tackled me and sprayed the rest of the 1st bottle on me. I flipped us over and sprayed it in his beloved hair and chest using up half of my 2nd bottle. Shit, he has more whipped cream than me!! I got up and started down the street passing his house as he sprayed me. While passing we both saw a familiar purple Dodge 2010 pull up. I frowned and saw Sasuke go back to the way he was before the fight.

Ino hopped out and looked at Sasuke before saying "Sasuke I'm so sorry! I love you I don't love Sai! I didn't mean to cheat on you it just happened! I don't know what I was doing, I'm so so so sorry." She finished with tears in her eyes. My girl nature told me she didn't regret it at all. I growled and watched as Sasuke contemplated on what to say.

He finally opened his mouth and said "Ino,

**A/N: yes i do know it's really really short, sorry but i really really wanted to stop there to tease you guys. and I do know i haven't updated in forever that's cause i have colorgaurd and have alot of homework lately so please forgive me **


	6. Chapter 6

"_Can't you see_

_Love is not something_

_To hold _

_You can't make it mold_

_Into a shape it's already told_

_To be shaped like a heart_

_Love is something to care_

_To always share_

_Not make cause of a dare_

_Don't be a liar _

_You'll be set on fire _

_On the inside"_

_-SilverxWolf (don't copy)_

"Ino I- I can't it's just too much. You were cheating on me." He replied. "Well I know that you cheated on me with Sakura!" She yelled. "I never had sex with her!" He growled back. She hissed

"You still fooled around!". "Well then we both did wrong now leave Ino." He said in a monotone voice. I saw the look in her eyes and knew what was coming next. "Sasuke honey please there's no

way SHE can compete with ME, obviously I'm the better choice, and the better fuck." She smirked with confidence. "Actually Ino you suck in bed, and Sakura is prettier, smarter and nicer than

you." replied. I smirked and flipped her off. She slapped him across the face then screeched out "Fine! Be with that dirty whore! Her whore mother never taught her manners anyways!"

My eyes widened and then I glared scarier than the Uchiha glare, and she looked ready to piss herself. "Say. That. Again. Bitch" I grinded out. She repeated herself and flipped her hair to hide her

nervousness. I tackled her and we fell to the ground. I punched her in the gut and then got up and kicked her. She coughed and gasped and then grabbed my foot and pulled me down. I hit her

across the face and yelled "Don't EVER talk about my mother like that!" and then slapped her and she grabbed my hair and pulled me off of herself. I screeched and then clawed her arms. She winced

and threw me to the ground and kicked me. I swept her feet and she fell.

Sasuke then pulled me off her while I was about to punch her and she punched me quickly before he could pull me away. I was going to have a black eye tomorrow. I yelled "Bitch fucking

pussy!" Sasuke then pulled me away from hell and into a hug. I was still pissed to hell as I watched her get up and run to her car. I growled and tried to get free, but Sasuke kept me still. Sasuke

hugged me tighter and I turned around and buried my face into his neck and cried lightly. My mother was a bitch but I haven't seen her in a year and she hates me, she never showed me the love a

mother should have, she shunned me for my older sister; Kiena whose 19. We have a 2 year difference in age and her hair was a deeper pink and she dyed some of it purple to attract attention. I

calmed down and then smiled happy to have Sasuke, knowing no one would take him from me now. He carried me back into my house and I fell asleep on the way.

I woke up in my bed alone in the dark. I looked at my phone it was nearing midnight. I got up and looked around the house for Sasuke and about 15 minutes of searching I found him in the

living room watching T.V. "Sasuke come and sleep" I whispered softly. He peeked over to look at me and then nodded before turning off the T.V and following me upstairs. I led him to my room, not

that he needed help getting there, and then went for a shower. I changed into black sexy silky pj's and laid down on the other side of the bed. I was pretty sure he wanted space. I was wrong he

pulled me to lay in the middle of the huge king sized bed and whispered. "Stay close, please" and I nodded. He nuzzled his face into my neck and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of Sasuke mumbling. "Ino why….don't leave…no…Saku….kura no….not you too…don't leave me alone….love you" I smiled and hugged him tightly and choked out the

words through tears "I won't ever leave you Sasuke." After that he was quiet the rest of the night. I woke up first and quickly snapped a picture of Sasuke sleeping and then headed for the kitchen

after brushing my teeth and hair. Then I washed my hands and headed downstairs to make food. I made pancakes, bacon, eggs, and put some coffee and tomatoes on the table for Sasuke along

with most of what I made. He came down just as I pulled out the toast from the toaster. I put butter on them and then put two on his plate and two on mine. He kissed me on the cheek and mumbled

a quiet simple "thanks" I smiled and said "no problem".

After breakfast, well lunch since it was around 1 pm we sat in the living room. While we were watching T.V my phone went off. I picked it up without looking. "Sakura Haruno! I got a call from the

school about you getting in a fight!" _'fuck' _I thought and winced at her loudness. "Mom look I -" "NO I want your ass here, there's no way I can trust you living alone!" "NO I won't go to that damned

house!" I yelled back. "Then your sister is living with you for a month!" My eyes widened. "No! Mother!" "Yes! She's well-mannered and perfect unlike you, you act like a boy and you are rude!" I

winced. "I never wanted you, I was going to abort but your father wouldn't let me." I ALMOST cried almost. "Well then mother get the FUCK out of my life!" I screamed. "No I can't cause we can't have

the Haruno name looking bad, your sister will live with you for a month! If you can't behave I'll send you to boarding school!" She threatened. "I'm 17 mother I'll emancipate myself from you!" I

threatened back. She growled "you wouldn't dare you bitch." "Watch me" I challenged. "your sister is still going to live there for a month!" and then she hung up the phone. I got a text a few minutes

later saying "see you in two days" from Kiena. I started crying and Sasuke came over and held me close and asked "What's wrong?" "Everything, my mom told me she never wanted to have me in the

first place and now Kiena is coming to live here with me for a month." I cried some more out of frustration and hurt.

Sasuke stayed by my side holding me until I stopped crying. "Who's Kiena?" He asked. "My 'perfect' sister who's 20." I replied. He nodded and then said "When is she coming?" I replied. "Two

days from now." He held me closer and kissed me on my forehead. I cried once more, knowing I could loose him. Kiena was always prettier and whenever I had a boyfriend she'd seduce them to go to

her and cheat on me and break up with me for her. It hurts so much more this time. I don't want to loose Sasuke he's like the reason I breathe and he makes my heart skip beats. He truly takes my

breath away every time I see him. He and I laid on the couch and watched movies the rest of the day. I just want to be with him alone until I have to give up that freedom.

The two days passed quickly and next thing I knew there was knocking at the door. Thankfully Sasuke went home last night, this way she can't see him right away. I got ready after letting her

in and gave her a room, then left for school only 3 more days till break. I walked into school and found Sasuke and hugged him. "Sakura I know we're not officially together but will you go out with

me?" I smiled and tackled him and said "Yes!" He then kissed me lightly. A heart heals quicker with love than without care. That's my lesson of the day.

After an amazing day at school, especially since Ino wasn't there I almost forgot that Kiena lived with me now. I growled, seething as I walked into that house and then almost screamed at

the top of my lungs. There she was on MY couch with some guy HAVING SEX. On MY couch. I darkly asked "What the FUCK are you doing on MY couch?" They both jumped and it was a guy I didn't

know thankfully. "Sister go out for a few hours." She told me. "Kiena, in case if you forget you ARE only a GUEST here. Go fuck the guy somewhere else then in my house!" I growled out loudly. "Come

on baby we can go to my house." He told her. She rolled her eyes and said "Fine lets go." I walked up stairs so they could get dressed. Reminder, buy a new couch. Once they left I went back

downstairs and called a couch place and told them I need a new black couch and pronto, and one needs to be taken curbside. They came in the matter of an hour and did as I asked. I paid and tipped

the guys who moved the couch in for me and then walked over to Sasuke's house.

Sasuke's mom answered the door and smiled before pulling me into a hug. "How have you been Saku-chan?" She asked. "I've been okay, my sister is living with me for a month though, and

already wrecked my couch. I had to replace it." I replied running a hand through my long hair. She cringed and patted my shoulder. "You're one strong girl Saku-chan." I smiled politely. "Thanks, is

Sasuke home?" I asked. "Yeah he's upstairs in his room." I nodded already knowing the way and then took off to Sasuke's room. I entered without knocking and caught him in a towel. I blushed and

said. "Uhmmm…sorry!" and was about to leave when Sasuke said "It's cool Sakura, stay I'll get dressed in my bathroom. I smiled "thanks" and then jumped and landed on his bed and laid on my

stomach away from the bathroom door and watched T.V. I didn't hear the door open. The first thing I felt/heard, was him landing next to me on the bed and then kissing me on the top of my head.

Sasuke had a really sweet side to him, which is what I loved the most about him. We stayed like that watching T.V and a little bit of kissing till about 9 o'clock at night.

That was when Mikoto came upstairs and asked if I was spending the night. "Uhm I'll go get some clothes, if you don't mind having me." I replied nicely. "I'd love to have you here Saku-chan!"

She replied with a smile on her face. I was about to get up to leave when Sasuke said "I'll let her borrow my clothes to sleep she can get other clothing in the morning." Mikoto smiled softly and said

"Thank you Sasu-chan! Now even if she's just next door I don't have to worry about her going outside." He nodded and then got up and threw a pair of black pj pants and a black muscle shirt at me

and pointed to the shower. Mikoto threw me a bag when she came back a couple seconds later. It had shampoo, conditioner, soap, a razor, shaving cream, and a hair and toothbrush. "Thank you!" I

yelled as she walked away. Then I repeated that to Sasuke and heading into the bathroom. It was huge! With the jets all over the shower walls, with a Jacuzzi like bath tub. I yelled "I won't be out

for awhile!" He laughed. I turned on the shower part of it and shaved everywhere that needed shaving and then shampooed and conditioned my hair afterwards, I soaped up and rinsed off. Then I

got out turning off the water and filling the bathtub and brushed my teeth before putting my long hair in a bun.

"I'm going to relax in your Jacuzzi like bathtub for awhile." I called out the door. I turned around without locking or completely closing it and got into the bubbly bath/Jacuzzi. I was in there for

about 10 minutes before I heard Sasuke say "do you care if I join you if I promise not to do anything?" I blushed and said. "you can come in as long as you keep that promise." next thing I knew the

door opened and he came in with a towel around his waist and then dropped it once he was close to the bathtub. I covered my eyes and said "Sasuke!" scoldingly. He smirked and said "so what?" I

rolled my eyes as he got into the tub. He relaxed next to me and then leaned his head on my shoulder. We laid in there quietly talking for almost a half an hour before I said I was getting out. He

smirked and said "you can get out first" and then winked. I blushed and said "pervert." then splashed him and quickly got out and covered before he got the water away from his face. I laughed. "I

win!" I teased. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and then kissed me on the lips softly before getting out so I can change and brush out my hair.

I got changed and brushed my hair and drained the bath and then went into the bedroom it was about 10 p.m and Sasuke was watching T.V. I joined him and wrapped my arms around him and

put my head on his chest, his arm went immediately around my waist. I reached up and kissed him softly and he kissed back adding a little more force. We were making out heavily and Sasuke's

hands were roaming my sides up and down and occasionally touching the sides of my breasts.

**A/N: heeheehee evil right? hahah :p I'll update soon! Sorry this one took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Naruto except the plot is mine. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything but the plot the rest isn't mine, Ect : Characters, drink names, drugs, anything of the sorts, not mine. **

I moaned in pleasure as Sasuke's hands roamed my body and I weaved my hands into his hair. He bent his head down and slowly lifted up my shirt and over my head. He then kissed my left

breast, nipping, licking, sucking and sending me into waves of pleasure like nothing before. I was panting by the time he was done with my other breast and then I flipped him over and pulled off his

shirt while straddling him. He lifted his arms up so I could easily get his shirt off. I kissed his neck to his collarbone and bite and sucked leaving a little mark before kissing his chest. I let my mouth

roam over his body and then kissed him all the way back up to his lips. I roamed his mouth with mine and we got into a battle with our tongues, he won and flipped me back over, so he was on top.

He pressed his body against mine, he was able to feel my hard nipples against his chest.

We stayed like that just kissing and enjoying each others warmth until about midnight before I threw back on my shirt and fell asleep on top of Sasuke. I heard my phone go off about an hour

later repeatedly. I groaned and swiped it off the nightstand and picked it up. "Hello?" I asked. "Where the hell are you? Who do you think you are staying out this late at night!" It was Kiena. Great.

"I'm sleeping over at the neighbor's house, I'll be home before I go to school." I got up silently and looked outside for any lights in the house or her car. Neither. "You're not home so it shouldn't

matter." I told her and she snapped. "Just because I'm not home doesn't mean I wasn't there!" "Well you're not now. Neither am I so it's all good. Bye" and with that I hung up on her screaming at

me. I hate her. I laid back down in bed next to Sasuke and he wrapped his arms around my waist and mumbled "Who was that?" I whispered. "It was my sister." He nodded and kissed my neck softly

before going back to sleep. I seconded that motion.

His mom came in the next morning with a camera and we woke up to flashes. I yelped and sat up and then Sasuke sat up behind me and put his head on my shoulder and put his arms around

my waist. His mom snapped a picture like that and squealed. "You two are SO cute!" I blushed and then asked "Can I get a copy of that picture?" Mikoto smiled and replied "I'll make copies and frame

two of them, one for each of you" I smiled at the thought and then went and hugged her. "Thanks!" I chirped. Sasuke scoffed and then grabbed me from his mom and gave me a kiss on the forehead

and a hug and said "I'll see you at school." I smiled and said "Okays" and kissed him on the cheek. I walked out and then said "Thank you for letting me stay Mikoto." She smiled and said "You can

come anytime you would like" I smiled and waved goodbye and ran out of the house and into mine.

I got changed and then put on some eyeliner. Wearing a white mini skirt and a black camisole along with a purple coat and remembered to look for texts. Temari had texted me telling me there

was a rave tonight and to bring the body paint to school. I smirked I haven't partied in awhile. I grabbed the neon cans of purple, pink, green, blue, and yellow and shoved them into my backpack.

This skirt had rips at the pockets so it was stylish enough for tonight and I had an extra which meant I could paint this one and my camisole. I took my make-up and a mirror just in case. I brought pj's

and a change of clothes. I won't be coming home tonight either, not high and drunk and totally fucked up. I called Kiena since she wasn't here and told her that I have a girls sleepover planned at

Hinata's house and she said to go for it. I then left for school in my beautiful car. I got there a half an hour before the first bell and met up with the girls deciding that make-up could be done now and

touched up at the end of the day. We then painted our shirts with the paint bottles I brought and our assortment of pants, and skirts, Temari and I were in skirts while Tenten and Hinata had on

super tight sexy jeans.

After school the boys met us in the parking and we decided that the girls would come in my car and the boys in Sasuke's. Not that we were gonna be responsible enough to drive home after

the party tonight. Before we entered the house I artistically body painted everyone and then we had some glowing body paint that Naruto brought along. I smirked and added that everywhere to

everyone too. We entered the dark warehouse with booming music, strobe lights, drugs, alcoholic drinks, and lots of grinding on the dance floor. I instantly grabbed two apple martini's and gave one

to Sasuke and we downed them together then headed for the dancing part of the party. I grinded heavily against Sasuke, and he grinded back. We danced and drank some more martini's before

some bloody mary's made their way to us, along with some angel dust. Sasuke and I both had a small amount before passing it on and we both had a bloody mary.

I felt amazing like I was flying, I also felt very horny, so did Sasuke. I licked my lips to wet them and danced even closer, if it was possible, to Sasuke. He soon turned me around and kissed me

heavily. Almost instantly we started making out on the dance floor. I'm not sure how but Sasuke eventually got me against the wall and I had my legs wrapped around his waist while one of his

hands was on the underneath of my thigh helping hold me up. His other hand was roaming my body and soon ended up under my shirt. We kept like that till I decided I wanted more to drink, this

time I wanted a Sex on the Beach. I went to the counter and ordered one and then shared it with Sasuke. We then had a few other random drinks and a little pot too. We headed outback to run into

Shikamaru having Temari up against the wall almost fucking her. Going farther in we saw Tenten and Neji making out up against a tree. Then we found a small clearing among some tall grass and we

too joined in on the making out/fucking. Sasuke kissed me passionately on the lips slowly, not moving fast like earlier. I kissed back with the same amount of carefulness.

Sasuke gently pulled my shirt over my head and then I did the same for him. I pressed up against him only a black lacy bra and that very short white skirt. I sat on his lap and gave him a lap

dance before kissing him, I went from his lips down his neck past his collar bone, left a few hickies on his chest and then undid his belt. He smirked and held me close and said something I never

expected to hear. "I love you Sakura, and I'm not just saying it cause I want to have sex with you." I almost cried. I kissed him hard against his lips pouring all my emotions into that very kiss. He

responded back and we made out. His hands ran up and down my thighs causing me to shiver in anticipation.

**A/N: Too bad for you. Gottah wait for the next chapter!**


End file.
